Beauty and the Demon
by pinay935
Summary: Kagome is a sweet girl who is an archery master and lives with her grandfather, an inventor. The mysterious creature in the woods, Inuyasha, has taken Grandpa prisoner. How will her life change after she saves him? Based on Disney’s Beauty and the Beast
1. Summary: Revised Again

Beauty and the Demon 

**_Disclaimer:_**Inuyasha and Walt Disney definitely do not belong to me. However, someday I hope to earn enough money to buy them off. =0D****

**_A/N:_**Konnichiwa! Mia here.. Thanks to IceDragon for the idea of making it her grandfather instead of her father. And don't worry SilverStarWing, if I do write this, it will only be based on the movie. There will be plenty of different aspects to the fanfic and I will try to make it as interesting as I can. One more thing; if this idea works out well, I might even continue a sort of "series" of Disney-based (or any movie-based maybe) fanfics. Let me know what movies you guys would like me to take a spin off of, if any. =0)

**_SUMMARY (revised again):_**Kagome Higurashi is a sweet and quiet girl who lives with her grandfather. He is an inventor, however unable to create a successful one in many years. Everyday, Kagome goes to the local archery club and practices vigorously and aggressively, despite her reserved nature. Everyone in town considers her a tomboy and look down upon her unusual behavior. Kagome, not really bothered by their opinions, never seems to get enough of the world, until she meets a strange creature in the woods, named Inuyasha, who has taken her grandfather prisoner! How will she save him from the demon's treacherous claws? And what happens when she does? (This is a story of love and fantasy, based on the Disney classic, Beauty and the Beast.)


	2. I: Prisoner of the Mansion Revised

**Beauty and the Demon**

**_Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha and Walt Disney definitely do not belong to me. Any people, ideas, quotes, etc. all belong to their respectful owners; I am simply borrowing them for my own pleasure.****

**_A/N:_**I tried my best to match up the characters from both series as accurately as I could according to personality and situations, etc. Please bear with me if they are slightly OOC, as I am trying to merge the two totally different stories together somehow. ^^;I also wanted to say that although I love Kouga, he's gonna have to be the bad guy in this story. =0( (He fits in with Gaston better than any one else does.) Sorrie to those Kouga-lovers out there, but I'm suffering, too, you know. And lastly, I haven't decided when this story will take place, yet. However, it does take place in a semi-small town near the forest or woods area, just like in the Disney movie.****

I. Prisoner of the Mansion (revised) 

            "Grandpa!.. Grandpa, are you okay?" Kagome Higurashi asked, slightly worried. She had just stepped in the basement when apparently, something had gone wrong with her grandfather's invention again, and there had been a small explosion from it. She bent down to inspect his condition from under his newest creation.

            "Yes yes, I'm fine, dear. Just another minor setback, that's all. Don't worry, I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" An old man with white, thinning hair and a full beard and mustache rolled out from under the contraption and searched around for some tools. "How was your day today?"

            "Oh, you know, the same as usual. I went to the archery club to practice," Kagome smiled and ran her fingers along her bow. It was given to her by her mother.

            "Ahh, and did the townspeople cause you any trouble this time?"

            "Fortunately, no. I was bothered by Kouga on the way home, though. AGAIN." She rolled her eyes.

            "Kouga? What's wrong with Kouga?" Grandpa wondered, obviously oblivious to his granddaughter's feelings for the man.

            "Oh, nothing. I just don't think he's the right one for me." She sat down on a nearby chair. "That.. that _wolf_ man is rude and conceited.. and he _always_ calls me his woman! I barely even know him and yet he acts like he owns me. Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

            "I'm sure he's just quite fond of you," Grandpa replied from under the machine. 

Kagome, who was playing with the tip of one of her arrows, suddenly stood up and went over to him. "Grandpa, do you think I'm odd?"

            "Odd? What do you mean? Who gave you that idea?"

            She sighed. It's just that whenever I go into town, everyone looks at me funny just because I choose to do archery instead of something more… well, girly. Like painting or reading, even. Blech! Who would sit around and READ all day?" She walked over to the window and watched the sun slowly dip below the horizon in the distance. "Grandpa, it's just that I think I'm different from everyone else. I want something _more_ in life. I don't want to just stay here and live in this small town forever. I want to get out more, do different things, go on an adventure!" She danced around the room to emphasize her point. "I wish someone would just understand me for once." She stood next to the machine again, with her bow in her hands, slowly rubbing the smooth and polished wood. "Is that too much to ask, Grandpa?"

            He chuckled. "Why, no, child. That is exactly the reason why I became an inventor. To make something in my life that made it feel worthwhile. Someday, when I die, I want the satisfaction of knowing that I made the most of my life." He pushed a switch on the machine and listened to it hum to life, then smiled and turned to his granddaughter. "That's why-"

            "Grandpa! Oh my gosh, Grandpa, it's working!!" Kagome began to laugh with joy and hugged him tightly. "Now you'll be able to make it to the fair, if you leave right away!"

            He stood there, somewhat shocked. "You're right! Hah HA! Quickly, prepare Felipe for the trip, girl!" He instantly switched off the device and started to wrap a large tarp over it. 

Kagome ran outside and brought out their horse from the stable to the front of the house. It was a beautiful, white horse, with short, clipped hair and nice, straight hair on its tail and neck. She strapped on the saddle and the necessary garments for her grandfather's trip.

            "Felipe, where have you taken us?" Grandpa asked and waited for the horse to respond. All it did was "neigh" and shake it mane of thick hair in acknowledgment. "You've gotten us lost, boy! C'mon, let's go this way," he said, pointing in the direction of the darker part of the woods. Although the horse disagreed, it was persuaded by its master to take the "shortcut." Before they could even realize it, fog had started to creep around them and cover the path completely. Both had no idea where they were headed. As if out of nowhere, Grandpa began to hear strange noises coming from all around him. _What is that? It almost sounds like.._ Suddenly, Felipe reared up, causing Grandpa to fall off. He galloped off into the distance, obviously frightened at what he heard. 

"FELIPE!" Grandpa yelled. "Oh no…" A dozen pairs of pure yellow and black eyes surrounded the old man, inching closer by the second. Grandpa got up quickly and ran as fast as he could into the woods. "Someone help me, please! I need help!!" He ran faster and faster, glancing over his shoulder just to see the growling and barking wolves chase after him. "HELP!!!" He cried, just before his blue hat fell off his head and he slipped and began rolling down a hill. "Ahhh!" Pain racked his body at every possible joint. He lifted his head slowly and noticed metal bars in front of him. _A house! Oh, thank God! _He jumped up and made it inside the gates before the wolves could make it through. "Na na na na na!" He laughed softly and walked towards the house. Except it wasn't a house, he noticed, but a mansion. It was huge! The whole exterior was made of stones and bricks, darkened with age and covered in several places with vines. _This place definitely doesn't look welcoming at all…_

Cautiously opening the massive double doors at the entrance, Grandpa stepped inside and called, "Excuse me! I'm sorry to intrude but I got lost in the woods. My horse ran off without me and, well.. I need a place to sleep tonight." He quietly closed the doors and stepped inside the enormous room. Nobody seemed to be around, but then again, it was so dark, he could barely tell. "I'm really sorry, but if I could just spend one night here, I will leave as soon as the sun rises…." Still no sign of a light switch or people anywhere. 

But, because curiosity was getting the best of him, Grandpa began to slowly approach the stairway in the middle of the room. He didn't get very far, however, before he saw a pair of bloodshot eyes appear right in front of him. "Oh my, hello." Grandpa's heart skipped a beat at the look of pure anger in this person's eyes. "Uh, I was just.. uh…" A clawed hand suddenly grabbed his shirt roughly and began to drag him up the steps. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He heard a loud rumbling noise that greatly resembled a growl and immediately shut up. _Kagome.. _was his last conscious thought, as his head abruptly hit a stair harshly, and he was knocked out cold.


	3. II: An Unwanted Visitor

**Beauty and the Demon**

**_Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha and Walt Disney definitely do not belong to me. Any people, ideas, quotes, etc. all belong to their respectful owners; I am simply borrowing them for my own pleasure.****

**_A/N:_**Okay, I decided to make this in the modern-day time period and still in a semi-small town near the woods, just like in the Disney movie. Again,I tried my best to match up the characters from both series as accurately as I could according to personality and situations, etc. Please bear with me if they are slightly OOC, as I am trying to merge the two totally different stories together somehow. ^^; I also wanted to say that although I love Kouga, he's gonna have to be the bad guy in this story. =0( (He fits in with Gaston better than any one else does.) Sorrie to those Kouga-lovers out there, but I'm suffering, too, you know. =0(****

II. An Unwanted Visitor 

            A few days later, Kagome was sitting on the couch, a woman of about nineteen, her knowledge of the world way beyond her years. However, she is young at heart, and longs for a means to escape the normal, everyday life that she currently lives. Her hair is of a very dark black, and when it shines in the sun or moonlight, reflects upon a midnight gray or blue. Her chestnut eyes and cherry lips give the impression that she is a sweet and shy woman, which, in a sense, she is. Under a light blue tank top, she wears a white, long-sleeve belly top with a v-neck and hood. Tight denim jeans adorn her legs and pure white shoes cover her feet.

            She was sharpening an arrow she had just made; she sometimes crafted her own, just for fun. The days without her grandfather around somehow made her days seem longer. He was, after all, the only person she enjoyed talking to in the whole town. Holding the arrow at arm's length, she squinted her eyes and checked the angles. "Yes!" She cried in triumph, setting it down next to the other three she had already completed that day. "What am I going to do now…" She mumbled to herself, before standing up and stretching. "A nap sounds ni-" 

_DING DONG._

            "Oh my. Coming!!" Kagome straightened her shirt and hurried to answer the door. The last person she wanted to see at that moment was now standing on her front porch. 

            "Hello Kagome! How is my woman doing today?" Kouga smiled broadly, revealing his sharp fangs. He was wearing a dark brown plaid button-up over a black t-shirt, khakis, and black shoes. His raven hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and a dark brown sweatband rested over his forehead and around to the back of his head.

            Even though he was the last person she wanted to see, he had to admit that he looked pretty damn good right now. _What are you thinking?! This guy tries to claim you, Kagome!_ She shook her head and dropped back down to reality. Stepping back and preparing to shut the door in his face, Kagome smiled curtly. "I _was_ just fine, Kouga. Now if you'll excuse me…" She reached for the doorknob, but before she could successfully grab it, Kouga walked inside and stood so that their faces were only inches away from each other. "What are you-" Against her own will, her cheeks began to blush at the closeness.

            "Marry me, Kagome." Suddenly, his crystal blue eyes shone with an emotion even she couldn't identify. "Listen, I know I'm not always a perfect boyfriend to you…" He moved his face closer so that he could gaze into her eyes. This time his smile was genuine, and even sweet.

            _Wait… boyfriend!? What is he TALKING about?_

            "I know I'm not always there for you, Kagome. But, you're the most beautiful and caring girl I have ever met." He took both of her hands into his own and held them up to his chest.

            "Kouga, that's very kind of you, but I don't think-"

            "Please, baby. I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world." He leaned forward and reached up to hold her face gently between his two hands.

            Kagome, instantly aware of what he was trying to do, pushed against his chest hard enough so that he went flying out the door. She quickly closed it and bolted it shut. "I'm sorry, Kouga!" She laid her back against it, shutting her eyes tightly, letting her mixed up feelings slowly evaporate. She didn't understand that man. He could be obnoxious and domineering one minute, but then cute and flirty the next. Luckily for her, he didn't come back.

---

            Outside, walking down the stairs on the porch, Kouga chuckled softly to himself. "Soon, Kagome. Soon, you will be my wife." As he passed one of the trees that lay in the middle of her front yard, he whistled and from behind it appeared two dark brown wolves with yellow and brown eyes. They walked on either side of him, one of them handing Kouga a blue hat from between its sharp teeth. Their master just looked at it and laughed again.

**_A/N:_** Sorrie for making this such a short chapter, I just wanted to put in an important part of the story right now while I try to think of what should come next. 'Til next time.. please review! =0)


	4. III: Take Me Instead

**Beauty and the Demon**

**_Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha and Walt Disney definitely do not belong to me. Any people, ideas, quotes, etc. all belong to their respectful owners; I am simply borrowing them for my own pleasure.****

**_A/N:_**Remember, this story takes place in the modern-day time period and in a semi-small town near the woods, just like in the Disney movie. Thank you very much to my few readers out there: Sakura Avalon, The Unnamed Demon and Kagomefan. Once again, thanks so much to IceDragon for staying with me for all 3 of my so-called chapters, and to Katherine/Megan Jones: Sango, Miroku, Shippou and some others will be making their appearances soon. No worries. =0) Also, there is a sketch of Kagome of BD in my profile. Go there to check it out, if you like. ****

III. Take Me Instead 

            That same day, about an hour after Kouga left her house, Kagome decided to go into town to buy some groceries for dinner. She walked a couple of blocks to the local store, ignoring most of the soft whispers that drifted by her ears every time she passed a group of people. She couldn't understand it. She was just as human as they were. Yeah, sure, maybe she wasn't as "ladylike" as they would want her to be… and sometimes she did have suspicions about her own powers. … Wait. Powers? Where did that come from?

            Oh yes, that's right. That's the whole reason why she had her own set of bow and arrows, after all. Her own mother had handcrafted all of them years ago. Kagome remembered when she would sit next to her on the couch and watch her skilled hands, carving and shaping each piece of equipment with care and passion. The soft chipping noise of knife against wood, her mother's furrowed brow arched in concentration, and the soft glow of light that radiated from her fingers and into each weapon. Kagome never understood what the pink light was, but sometimes, when she was practicing with her bow and arrows, she could see and almost feel that light seeping through them. It somehow gave her a sense of power, and whenever she shot one of her arrows, the light surrounding it would pierce through the air and flare with life.

            Her thoughts wandered as she began searching for the items necessary for her meal. She missed her mother. She had always been there to protect her, through thick and thin and all through Kagome's childhood. A couple of months after they had moved to this small town, however, she had disappeared, along with her baby brother, Souta. Her and her grandpa never saw them since. Of course, they had looked everywhere for them, but they never found a trace. That was about two or three years ago. _If Souta were here, he'd be almost fourteen now._ The familiar feeling of warm liquid threatening to fall from her eyes came, but Kagome stopped them. So many tears and so much pain had escaped her back then. Now, a teenager forced to grow up much quicker than normal, a growing teenage girl without a mother, was now all alone. _Oh how I miss Grandpa as well. I wonder if he is doing alright. _

            As if to answer her, Felipe came running out from the woods and into her path just as she was crossing the small bridge that led back to her house. Grandpa's invention was still attached behind him, but where was Grandpa? "Felipe! What's wrong?" He kept jerking his head from left to right, neighing frantically. "Felipe, calm down! Where's Grandpa? What happened??" Kagome ran to the house and grabbed her bow and arrows, dropped the bag of food she had just purchased and went back outside to unlatch the small wooden cart that held the invention. Swinging her legs up and over the horse's back, she grabbed the reins and kicked him lightly. "Let's go, Felipe. You must take me to him!"

---

            After running wildly through the woods for about an hour, they came upon the large gate that Grandpa had went through a couple of days before. Kagome hesitantly got off the horse and walked him in, tying him to a tree in the front yard. As she approached the large mansion, a slight sense of fear creeped into her senses. The place was so dark, desolate and cold. Only concerned for her grandfather's health, she forgot her manners and simply opened one of the double doors that led into the house. The inside, although a little bit warmer, was no brighter than the outside. In fact, it seemed even gloomier and full of shadows. "Grandpa!" Careful to make as little noise as possible, she walked up a flight of stairs, and at the fork, up the left side. "Grandpa, are you here?"

---

            In another room inside the mansion, a candle and a clock stood on top of a table. A cup, which appeared to be moving, went up to the two items and… and _talked_. "Hey, guys! You won't believe this. There's a GIRL in the castle!"

            The candle, which sat on a purple candle holder, somehow grew a face and replied, "A girl?! WHERE?" The candle's eyes became glossy.

            "Miroku-sama, you are always like that when it comes to women." The clock, which had black circles around the eyes laughed. He turned to Shippou, the tiny blue and green cup. "But, a woman, Shippou-chan? Is this another one of your foxy tricks?"

            "No, I swear to you! This time, I'm serious!" Shippou jumped up and down excitedly.

            "Ahem. You know I can never pass up a chance to meet a woman, Hachi. Maybe I should go outside and ask her to…" The candle grinned. The cup and clock rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Miroku's smile became serious. "You know, she could be the one." The other two animate objects nodded solemnly.

            Down the hall, they heard a woman's voice call out, "Grandpa? Grandpa, where are you?"

            "Ahh~, such a beautiful voice." Miroku's eyes glassed over once again. Shaking his head, he said, "There's no time for that! I must lead her to her grandfather." He hopped down from the table and out of the room.

Hastily making his way up to the tower, he heard the woman's voice call out to him. "Oh, wait! Please wait! I'm looking for my grandfather." He smiled and continued all the way up the steps and even past Grandpa's cell. The woman, who was close behind him, appeared a few seconds later. "Grandpa? Was that you?" She looked around the tower. There was a small hallway with many cells on either side. Water dripped from the ceiling and small puddles were on the floor.

"Kagome…??" Grandpa's called from inside one of the cells.

"Grandpa!" She ran up to the door and reached in. "Oh, Grandpa. How did you get here?? What happened to you?" She grabbed his icy cold hands.

"Kagome, listen to me. Before I die-"

"DIE? You're not going to die, Grandpa!!" Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

"Just listen! There's something you need to know about your mother." Her eyes widened at this. "The reason why she disappeared so many years ago.." A sudden burst of harsh coughs escaped his mouth, stopping any words that would have come.

"Grandpa! Damnit, I have to get you out of here!" She stood up and tried to look for a keyhole in the massive wooden door. Her grandfather continued to cough uncontrollably. "Hold on, Grandpa!" Her fingers brushed against a hole in the door, but before she could do anything about it, she heard a low growl from behind her, startling her. _Wha- what is that? _Turning around, she asked, "Hello? Is someone there?"

Intense red eyes pierced through the darkness. Kagome backed up against the door, her knees shaking. Even though she could only see its eyes, it was enough for her not to even notice that she had dropped her weapons on the floor. "Oh my God…"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The creature's voice roared throughout the hall. When it had opened its mouth, she thought she caught a glimpse of very sharp fangs.

"M-my grandfather. I have to get him out of here. He's very sick!" She stood up taller, trying to show that she wasn't afraid. She had to get Grandpa out.

"I don't give a shit if he's sick! He shouldn't even BE here. He was trespassing on MY territory." It growled once again, this time deep within its throat.

If she wasn't in such a bad situation, she would have laughed at how funny that last line sounded. It talked as if it was a _dog_ protecting his 'territory.' (A/N: Ha ha ha. ^_~) "Please, I beg of you. He's the only family I have left!"

It grunted. "I don't care," it replied softly. Kagome could sense a tinge of sadness in its voice.

"You.. you don't have any family either…. Do you?" Her eyes softened with understanding.

That was obviously the wrong thing for her to say, for it immediately jumped at her and enclosed its strong hand around her slender neck. "Shut the fuck up!" She clutched at its wrist to try to pull its hand away, but it was just too strong. She could still see nothing but its eyes.

"Kagome! Please, let her go! I'll stay here; I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her, please!!" Grandpa's voice was raspy from coughing, but he managed to convince the creature to let go of his granddaughter's neck. It didn't move from its spot, however, just inches from Kagome's face. Its stare seemed to burn holes through her skin.

"No!" Tears filled her eyes. She knelt down and clasped her grandfather's hands. "I love you, Grandpa." Kissing his palm, she stood up again. Looking it straight in the eye, she stated, "Take me instead."

The creature stood stunned at first, but then laughed. "You would take his place?" It trailed a claw down her face. "You are stupider than I thought… but it's done." It pushed her aside roughly and pulled open the cell door. Grabbing Grandpa by the back of his shirt, it jumped down from the window and onto the front steps of its mansion. Throwing him into a walking carriage, it commanded it to take him back the town and then leapt back up into the tower. It found the girl sobbing inside the cell. 

When Kagome lifted her head up, she gasped. She could finally see it. It had shiny white hair that trailed down its back and pointy white dog ears. She was right when she thought she saw fangs, for they were so long, they even stuck out of its mouth. But, even though it didn't exactly look it, its face was almost completely human, save for the red eyes and purple lines on the sides. "What…are you?" She asked softly.

            He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up. "I am a demon." Just as he had guessed would happen, she fainted, straight into his arms. Easily carrying her, he descended the stairs and started to walk to the East Wing, where her room would be.

**_A/N:_** Phew. Yeah, it's still kinda short but I guess they're always gonna be like that. Sorrie! =0P Please R&R. Thank you~


	5. IV: Strange Meetings

**Beauty and the Demon**

**_Disclaimer: _**Inuyasha and Walt Disney definitely do not belong to me. Any people, ideas, quotes, etc. all belong to their respectful owners; I am simply borrowing them for my own pleasure.****

**_A/N:_**Remember, this story takes place in the modern-day time period and in a semi-small town near the woods, just like in the Disney movie. Thanks again for the reviews. In response to some: IceDragon, Miroku is the candle because in the movie, Lumiere was a ladies-man, so he matched up with Miroku pretty well. Shippou was the little cute one, so he goes with the little Chip. Hachi is the clock because, well, I didn't wanna make Sango that character, but she will make her appearance in this chapter. =0) To Sakura Avalon, the romance will come soon. I just have to set up the story and all that, it being an AU and all. Don't worry, there will be plenty of fluff in this, as I, myself, love reading fluffiness in other people's fics. Hehe. And to everyone else, thanks for the compliments on my story! I promise to try not to let you guys down. ^_^ And lastly, there is a sketch of Kagome of BD in my profile. Go there to check it out, if you like. ****

IV. Strange Meetings 

            Kagome was drowning in a light green pool of soft and shiny silk. As her senses finally began to return, she smiled softly. She stretched and opened her eyes and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room. Above her was more of the light green silk of the four-poster bed and the walls around her an off-white, definitely different from the blue cotton bed sheets and pure white walls of her room at home. She shot up quickly and darted towards the large window on the other side of the room. Felipe was tied to a tree outside. She remembered walking into a big mansion, up to the tower and then… "Oh my God." Turning around and pressing her back against the wall, she sank down slowly. The red eyes. The fangs. The claws. Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she finally realized just what she had done_. I gave up my life to that… that creature. That demon!_ She pulled her knees up to her and wrapped her arms around them. _Oh Grandpa, please be okay. Don't let my sacrifice be wasted…_

---

            After silently crying for a little while, Kagome stood up and walked over to the mirror to check her appearance. She laughed a little and said to herself, "Look at how horrible you look." Her eyes were puffy from her tears, her hair rustled from her sleep, and her clothes a little dirty from the filth of the tower and wrinkled. As she tried to fix whatever damage had been done with just her hands, she heard a soft laugh come from somewhere behind her. She turned around, almost afraid to be face-to-face with the demon again. But when she heard it once more, she recognized it as a feminine laugh. Where was it coming from, though? There was nobody in the room except her. Walking to the bed and sitting down, she looked around and sighed. "I'm already starting to lose my mind!" 

There was another soft laugh. "No, you're not. I'm right here." 

Kagome heard the voice but didn't see anyone. 

"Right in front of you." 

The only thing in front of her was a tall and slender, light pink dresser with black borders, pushed up against the wall, several feet away.

"Okay, Kagome. Take _deep _breaths. Calm down. You're just tired…" She instructed herself, closing her eyes and inhaling. 

Again she heard laughter.

"Kagome?" The voice called. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the dresser had somehow moved and was now directly in front of her. It was also… bending? Its eyes were staring into hers.

Wait.

EYES?!

"AHHHH!" She cried, falling back onto the bed. She scooted back frantically, terrified.

"Don't be scared, Kagome-chan. I know it's unbelievable, but, well…" The dresser stood up straight. If it could even be called that.

"Unbelievable?… Of course it's unbelievable! How is it possible that you can talk… a-and _move_ like that?!"

The dresser plopped onto the bed. "I was once a human." It turned to look back at Kagome, who was now looking at it intently. "A spell was cast upon this mansion and everyone in it changed into some type of object."

Silence.

……

"So, you're really a human? Just… uh. Enchanted?" Kagome asked. It was weird, yes, but this was also the type of.. let's say, _spark_ that she'd wanted in life. Wasn't it?

"Yes. By the way, my name is Sango." She smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "I am Kagome… as you probably heard me say to myself earlier." Then it dawned on her. "Hey, _that_'s what you were laughing at, huh? That I was talking to myself?" Both began to laugh. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean, it hasn't even been a day and yet I've already made a friend._

"Kagome-chan… you must know. I am a servant here, in this mansion. Everyone here is, actually. Our master.. Inuyasha-sama-"

"Inuyasha…" _So that's his name. Fits him well._

"He's not as bad as he looks."

"Not as bad as he looks? He almost tried to kill me! And he was so cruel to my grandfather…" Kagome's eyes drifted down to her hands as she remembered.

"Well, he's had a rough life. Of course he is a very stubborn male who never smiles or shows affection for anything, but, deep down inside I believe he suffers a lot. I mean, when this happened about three years ago, the incident that changed us all, his love interest seemed to just disappear. She was someone that I'm sure he really cared about. During that time, he would be very kind to us, but now.. he's completely different." Sango stood up from the bed and opened her little doors, revealing a small closet full of clothing. "Anyway, he has invited you to dinner tonight, and he instructed me to give you some cleaner clothes."

_Dinner? I just realized how hungry I am.. but, will it be safe? He's a demon.. what if dinner meant eating ME?_ Kagome cringed at the thought. _But Sango said that he cared for a woman. Could that be true?_ Her curiosity was now piqued due to the information she had heard.

"Yes. Now, here, what about this?" She had pulled out a dark green skirt (A/N: Just like the one she wears in the series.) and a tank top similar to the one she was already wearing. "You can just leave the white shirt on. It looks clean enough."

"Umm.. alright…" (A/N: Yes, in this fic and unlike the movie, she will actually go to dinner. =0)) Right when she was done changing, there was a light tap on the door. A clock walked in announcing that dinner was ready. _Well, here goes…_

---

            After following the clock down to the first floor and into a dining room, Kagome found herself sitting in one of the chairs of the longest tables she had ever seen. Fortunately, dinner meant an entire Japanese banquet, not Kagome. All the way across the table was Inuyasha. Although his features looked the same, a calmer presence replaced his angered one from before. She found it quite intriguing that he could act pretty civilized and even look human, wearing black pants and a dark red long-sleeve shirt. _He looks so cute…_

"What'rya starin' at, wench?!" His voice pierced her thoughts.

            _Did I say cute? Forget that thought. _"Wench? Excuse me, but I have a name, you know."

            "I don't care. You are mine, so I will call you whatever I want. Wench." He smirked at her, his fangs almost shining in the light.

            _His? That almost sounds like he… _Her cheeks darkened at thought. _Why am I thinking like this? He's in love with that other girl… Ahh~ hold on! Who cares if he's in love with her?! What am I THINKING??? _

            Inuyasha, sensing the heat on her cheeks, looked up from his food. She was blushing. But why? "Oi, what's your problem? Why are you all red?"

            "I, uh.. the steam from the food is just making me a little hot. It's quite stuffy in here, don't you think?" She faked a laugh lightly and tried to busy herself with her chopsticks.

            "Whatever you say." Inuyasha continued to eat, his thoughts wandering. _Why? Why does she look like her? Even though there is barely a resemblance, she does look like her a little bit… _He began to growl at the thought. Glancing up to get a look at her face again, he saw that she was no longer sitting in the seat across from him. Suddenly his nose told him that she was standing right behind him. "What the hell?" Then he felt a slender fingers caressing his doggy ears gently. After momentarily subjecting himself to the pleasure that came from the sensation, he turned around and bared his fangs at the girl.

            "I'm sorry!" Kagome backed off quickly.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He stood up and stared at her in the eyes, his mouth twisted in a snarl. Although he loved the feeling, he hated admitting it to people.__

"I-I just noticed them and had this weird impulse to touch them." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please, don't hurt me; I won't do it again. I swear." Her chestnut eyes filled with tears, in fear that he would hurt her.

            Inuyasha heard the panic in her voice. _Why is she so scared? _His brow furrowed. "Just don't touch them again," he said softly, turning and sitting back down. 

Kagome was a little confused. _What was up with that look in his eyes?_

            For the duration of the meal, neither of them said another word. Before she was about to go back to her room, she bowed to him, unwilling to leave just yet. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to test her curiosities with him. She even wanted to touch his ears again, even though she dared not to. She wanted to ask him many questions. But, she wasn't able to do anything for he nodded slightly and refused to look at her again. He seemed to be deep in thought.

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this one. It took me a while to write it since I was getting writer's block. ^^; Oh yeah, you guys might be wondering why Sango is the dresser person in the room.. it's because it seemed like a good character for her because if Kagome needed someone, she would always be there. Also, like a friend, she would be able to provide her with an opinion on her clothes. Haha. I guess that means that there won't be Miroku/Sango in this; sorrie guys! Maybe I'll write a fic solely for them. We'll see. =0P


End file.
